The devices, such as electrical generator, pressure washer, snow blower, powered by internal combustion engines are widely used in the fields like public facilities, homes, urban construction, environmental protection etc. It is appreciated that the use of internal combustion engine improves the quality of life. But the large amount of gasoline consumed by the engines has caused serious environmental pollutions. The research for use clean energy like LPG and NG at same time in a dual fuel internal combustion engine has now received great attention.
The fuel valve, choke cable controller and flameout switch of a dual fuel engine generally are set independently, resulting in a complex operation of selecting fuel source, switching fuel valve, adjusting choke cable for a suitable air-fuel ratio, manually or electrically starting an engine, and then manipulating the flameout switch, closing fuel valve to shut down the engine. There are potential risks like, forgetting to close fuel valve, mixture of two fuels going into the engine at same time, resulting in dangerousness like, fuel leak, engine damage and fire hazard etc., when using this inefficient and complex operation of a dual fuel internal combustion engine.